


There’s been an accident

by xlvck



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Andrew Needs A Hug, Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Jackson/Andrew Friendship, Major Character Injury, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlvck/pseuds/xlvck
Summary: Jackson is hosting this years new year’s eve party with some friends with the hospital. What happens when Meredith brings hayes to the party.
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Jackson Avery/Maggie Pierce, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	There’s been an accident

It’s jackson’s turn to host the new year’s eve party since no one else wanted the responsibility. He invited some of his close friends from the hospital for the small event, and his place was the best for party’s. 

-  
It’s hard seeing her walk around the hospital with hayes knowing that they’re dating, he shouldn’t care he shouldn’t be jealous she hurt him and so he broke up with her, so why does them dating aggravate him so much. It’s like she’s totally forgotten that he even exist it’s now back to ‘dr. deluca’ they never have any other conversations unless it’s for work. Hayes is glued to her side, you would think he has his own patients but nope they’re always in the same hallway together, same lunch table together, same lab together sometimes he even thinks they moved in with each other. 

He’s gotten back into the dating world since carina hates seeing him sulk ‘Come on baby brother it’s been 2 months already, she obviously doesn’t care.’ he hates that she’s right so when he got home that evening he downloaded tinder and made his profile, lied here a there because yes he was a doctor but other than that he didn’t do anything else that’s ladies would find interesting so if they find out he doesn’t go on hikes with his dog then that’s just that. 

He got a few matches but he never really went the next step and went on a date with them, always had some slick excuse ‘sorry working at the hospital’ ‘my dogs sick’ they never questioned him so he never felt too guilty. Carina of course had something to say about it ‘andrew go on a date, these girls are very beautiful’ but he just wasn’t ready even though she clearly moved on. 

-  
She misses him, she so badly wants to lie to herself and say she doesn’t need him that he broke up with her but in all honesty what she said was wrong and she had to except that. She spent the first 4 weeks sulking around the hospital and at home because she missed him, he was getting treatment after his outbreak at the hospital. She told him she loved him in the stairwell ‘But I love you, I love you’ saying those words after her husband died was never easy for her so when she basically poured her heart out to him and was shot down it hurt a lot.

So when hayes asked her on a date she was a little hesitant but after a while she said yes, she needed to move on even if the feelings for him needed to be shoved away. When she told her sisters they weren’t too happy ‘are you crazy? with cormac when andrews in treatment’ yelled amelia. ‘yeah mer that’s kind of messed up’ maggie added on, she didn’t disagree but they also don’t control her love life so later that night she texted hayes with a thumbs up saying yes to the date. 

The date went wonderful they started seeing each other more and more until they made it official of course people had stuff to say about them it was mostly about how meredith moves on quickly and how andrew is gonna be hurt when he finds out and they weren’t wrong. 

The day he came back to the hospital he was receiving all these looks some were ‘happy you’re back’ looks and some were ‘i’m so sorry for what you’re about to find out’ looks, he was very confused but an hour later when he was out on baileys service and he had to go collect the charts that’s when he finally saw them walking hand in hand into the hospital laughing at a joke. He quickly looked down when meredith caught his eye, he grabbed the charts and walked off before they could start a conversation. 

So for the next 3 months it was awkward between the four sometimes he was on her service they never talked about their regular life, like dating and stuff. He never asked her about her and hayes because he didn’t care and it hurt a lot. 

Sometimes he was on his service and that’s when it got really awkward, andrew could already tell that hayes didn’t like him for some reason and it didn’t really bother andrew that much. So they stayed professional and worked together on cases. 

-  
“Good everyone’s here” jackson said as he walked into the lounge where maggie, amelia, link, owen, teddy, bailey, andrew and hayes stood. “I wanted to invite you all to my house for a party, because it his my year to be the host”. Andrew was a little hesitant “uh.. no thanks man. I have plans already” it was lie but he didn’t want to go a party with his ex girlfriend and her boyfriend, along with her sisters even though they stayed close with andrew. Jackson looked at him and sighed “please dude i really need you there, and plus i know when you lie” jackson eyed him and by that time everyone was looking at him. He looked around and saw Meredith's face she looked like she wanted to ask with who but kept quite, “okay yeah fine, i’ll just drop in and say hi and then bye” he said and jackson clapped his hands “yes good”. 

When andrew got home that evening he was exhausted but was also dreading that he had to go the party he really wants a party person and he hated being around people as it is, he took a shower made himself dinner and went through his closet to see what he could wear he wasn’t dressing to impress but he still wanted to clean up nice especially since the party was after everyone got off. He still had a whole 24 hours to sleep on his outfit choices. 

Meredith was last to leave the hospital she wanted to go over all her notes and do one more round on her patients, hayes was already at his house with his kids he sent her a goodnight text which she responded with a ‘goodnight’ simple as it was she didn’t want to add what the kids call emojis. She picked up some chinese for herself since she hasn’t eaten in hours, she knew her kids were already asleep so she didn’t have to worry about that. After eating she took a shower to wash her hair and the germs off herself, she exfoliated her face and decided to do a face mask she had to see what she could wear to the party. She didn’t have many nice clothes since she was a bother of three with a busy schedule and job so if she showed up in sweatpants and a shirt then oh well. 

-  
It wasn’t such a busy day at the hospital you would expect it to be since it was new year’s eve and teenagers and adults love to party and that usually ended in car crashes, etc. They didn’t want to jinx it though so no one talked about the party and how they were glad it was busy. 

At the end of the day jackson and andrew were having a conversation, “i’m really sorry and you and meredith, it was kind of dumb of me to invite her.” andrew laughed slightly “jackson it’s just a party i’ll be fine and plus i broke up with her so that gave her all the right to move on.” jackson looked at him and just nodded he didn’t want to push further. 

They all went home to get ready, they didn’t dress over the top because it was really out of and it wasn’t that big of a event. 

Meredith wore a nice black dress with strap heels.  
Hayes wore jeans and a plain shirt (boring 👎🏻)  
Amelia decided on a red dress and black heels  
Link matched his shirt with amelia and wore jeans.  
Maggie wore a dress pants and a blouse.  
Bailey wore jeans and a basic shirt.  
Jackson wore jeans and a designer shirt.  
Andrew wore basic black jeans with a t-shirt that showed off his muscles and of course his leather jacket.  
-  
The party started around 10:30, Maggie, Amelia and link arrived in the same car on the dot. Bailey around 5 minutes later with ben she didn’t tell them that she invited him but what would they care. Next was meredith and hayes they arrived around 10:45 surprised to see that they weren’t the last to arrive. They all talked to each other complementing each other especially the girls, soon a knock at the door made jackson stand up “finally he’s here i thought he blew us all of” he went over to the door shocked to see carina and maya “hope you guys don’t mind ben invited us” carina said as she walked past jackson, she gave meredith and hayes the dirtiest looks and meredith knew she deserved it. “uhm carina where’s your brother?” jackson asked closing the door, “oh is he coming last i saw him he was sulking around, don’t hold your breath he won’t show up if their here.” she pointed to meredith and hayes who were holding hands while sitting. “it’s dead in here let’s partyyy” carina yelled. 

Meredith felt bad she didn’t want andrew to miss a party because he couldn’t stand her presence she looked over at hayes “maybe we should go” she looked down, he rubbed his thumb around her knuckles “mer hes a grown man who’s acting like a child, he broke up with you and you moved on.” he smiled and kissed her cheek, he was right andrew broke up with her so she shouldn’t be beating herself up. After 20 mins they were all having fun, drinking laughing having conversations when the house door open and andrew walked in, meredith turned her head and gasped he looked so handsome hair neatly pulled back, shaved face, muscles clearly visible in his jacket, he had the keys and his motorcycle helmet in one hand a bottle of champagne in the other he looked at meredith and smiled and made his way over to jackson. 

It was only because she was drunk but she was so mad that he could look so could she wanted to attack him right there and then but felt something holding her hand, oh right cormac “i’ll be right back” she took her hand from his grip and walked over to her sister. They clearly knew what she was thinking so they walked out onto the balcony “you miss him don’t you” amelia asked. “So so much” she sighed and looked at the ground. Maggie gave her a hug “he looks good tonight and so do you maybe you should go over there and talk to him ya know as friends” she held her tighter.  
So that’s what meredith did she walked over to andrew and tapped his shoulder, when he turned around her breath got cause in her throat “hi” she said almost as a whisper. He smiled “hello dr.grey, you look stunning today” she smiled at his words but felt a pair of eyes on her she didn’t want to turn around because it would break the moment she’s having, “your boyfriends looking over here maybe you should go” he laughs but not his usual laugh and walks off, for some reason that litte laugh made her mad she grabs his arm and turns him around “what the hell is so funny” she grips tighter into his arms, he looks her in the eyes “this whole thing, you coming here with him-“ he points at hayes “-and then you come over here to talk to me like we’re friends, we haven’t talked in almost 3 months and now because were in the same room for more than 2hrs you wanna talk to me? you never even checked on me after my surgery, i was expecting at least a text but no you were walking around the hospital attached at the hip to him, so excuse me if i find this whole situation a little funny. Now excuse me looks like your boyfriend wants you” he grabs his arm away from her grip and walks outside.  
-  
They stayed away from eachother for the rest of the night after that, meredith went back to being glued by cormac’s side and andrew stayed outside getting drunk. She was playing dirty kissing him and making noises that made him look back and that just made him drink more until carina took his last beer away and after that he was stumbling, “alright goodnight guys” he said while slurring, andrew quickly grabbed his arm before he fell “its not even 12 yet, how about you stay here tonight so you don’t have to drive home” jackson said with hopeful eyes.  
He looked around all of them were giving him looks out of pity while hayes was just looking at him smirking, he balled his fist and closed his eyes “no thanks i’m...good” he managed to get the last sentence out and walked away from the all. “Dude you’re so drunk you can’t driving home like this especially on a motorcycle.” jackson pleaded.  
He ignored them all and grabbed his things, he couldn’t stay there anymore while swaying down the stairs trying not to fall when he finally got to his motorcycle he got on and started it. He could barley put his feet on the feet holder without falling but he finally got it and he left with jackson, carina and amelia running after him.  
“That dude is nuts” hayes said while laughing, meredith looked at him and walked off disgusted.  
-  
He didn’t see the car that was coming his way, so when he swerved and hit it everything went black. 

‘There’s been an accident’ jackson said while he read off his pager.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about two days to write since i hated it, but enjoy it sorry for the ending 😼. I lowkey rushed it so that’s why the ending is so bad.


End file.
